


Don't Think About It

by Yoh_ii



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Abuse of the empty closet trope, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn to get out of writer's block, handjob, not a nice fic in the fidelity department thats for sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoh_ii/pseuds/Yoh_ii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of the door slamming behind them was lost in the sudden stillness, almost as if all air had been sucked out of the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Think About It

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally writing this as I watch WWE Raw through a live stream. Since I'm in a sorts of writers block, my answer is to write some short smut. Timeline isn't specific- there's literally not plot whatsoever- so just after a random Raw night?? Something like that. It's filthy, but what else do you expect from smut really.
> 
> Also, this is a rush job- I'm trying to get it done fast- so there's bound to be some mistakes.

It wasn't often that they were able to get some time alone- no backstage staff bustling about and poking and prodding where they didn't need to, no Dean tagging alone (not that Roman minded much). So with a grin that was probably too big, and might have looked frightening to everyone they encountered, Roman pulled an unresistant Seth behind him. Looking up and down the hallway revealed it fairly empty, the people that _were_ there ignoring them in favor of continuing whatever they had to do, and sent a grin behind him, receiving a much more mischievous one in return.

The first door he tried turned out to be an empty closet, and before he could change his mind- think exactly about the things he was doing, who he was doing them with- Roman shoved Seth in first, following in behind him.

The sound of the door slamming behind them was lost in the sudden stillness, almost as if all air had been sucked out of the room.

Roman doesn't know who moved first, either he or Seth and he honestly didn't care, but then they were slamming together, bodies flushing together from hip to chest. Hands delved into his hair, tugging his head back before teeth were sharply nipping at his throat, Seth's beard scratching his neck as he rubbed his cheek against it. Roman groaned, allowing the rough treatment, a shiver going down his spine as Seth sucked a bruise near his jawline- fucking asshole, how many times has he told him not to?- his own hands coming down and gripping the other man by his hips.

He stopped thinking, forgetting about morality and about what was wrong and what was right and ran his hands around and up Seth's chest, the solid feeling grounding him in the moment, lowering his head and meeting dilated brown eyes, knowing his own weren't any better. With a tenderness that didn't fit right with the urging press of their hips, Roman cradled Seth's cheek, head lowering to catch the tempting mouth before him with his.

Even if he wanted to slow down and take his time- so fucking long since they did this- neither Roman nor Seth had the luxury, and what started as a chaste and soft catch of lips together rapidly turned into sharp nips and licking tongues. Roman groaned again as Seth's sucked on the tip of his, his hands urging their mouths even closer. It made their teeth clash, earning him a pained giggle from Seth before the slickness of their tongue were tangling again, the heady scent of everything that was Seth clouding his mind and judgment even more.

"Fuck, you're so hot like this," Seth whispered next to his ear, his hands now tugging at his vest, pulling the top he wore underneath out of his pants. Seth's voice deepened whenever they were alone like this, and the hot breath running down his now damp neck made heat collect down in his stomach, the inevitable stirring of longing surging sudden and strong.

Before Seth could push his hands down the tight waistband of his pants though, Roman grabbed his hands, pinning them to his side, walking backwards until his back met the wall. He pulled Seth roughly against, claiming his mouth once again, not being able to get enough of it, nipping at his tongue, licking the corner of his mouth and nuzzling below Seth's ear. The countless times he'd mapped every single inch of Seth's body served him well now as he found all his weakest spots, exploiting them with his mouth and hands, pulling the hair at the base of his neck, the stuttered gasp fueling his passion even more, the adrenaline from their respective matches still pumping through their veins.

With one last, hard suck at the base of Seth's neck- Roman hoped, in no small amount of possessiveness, that it would mark- he turned them around, roughly pressing Seth against the wall previously behind him.

Roman wasted no time in pressing the length of his body against Seth's and using one of his hands to pin both of the shorter man's above their heads. He couldn't help the tiny grind forward, the temptation to shamelessly rut against the swell of Seth's ass almost overwhelming his need of making Seth come undone under his hands. The small, pleased moan that reverberated from Seth's back sealed his choice however.

He ran one hand down Seth's chest before dragging it up again and underneath the tight, faux-leather shirt the other wrestler still wore. It was tight and warm against his hand, damp still from the water Seth always poured over himself. Head tilting forward, Roman nosed away Seth's hair from his nape, getting at the skin under it, biting down sharply just as his fingers fondled and pinched a nipple. He knew Seth liked the stinging pain of it rather than the stimulation, the louder moan he received making him grin against the teeth mark on Seth's neck, his tongue worrying the forming bruise.

"I want to fuck you," Roman whispered, breath coming out in pants now- even though he hadn't even touched himself, his erection still strained against his thankfully loose pants. The same couldn't be said for Seth, who was starting to struggle, the hands held in his grip twitching against his hold, his back pushing into Roman.

"Yes, fuck _yes_ -" 

"But I won't, not here- not like this," Roman ignored him, chuckling at the muttered cursing coming from the man pinned before him, the struggling coming in more earnest now. Without much of a pause, he dragged his hand down, delving it inside Seth's tight pants -coarse hair making his blood boil even more- and wrapping his long fingers around Seth, squeezing as hips gave a sharp thrust into his hand, the warmth held in his hand making him choke back a moan. He loved touching Seth. 

"Why are your pants so fucking tight though? How do you even breath?" Roman asked absentmindedly, reaching down and tugging the tight fabric down, humming appreciatively when they went lower on Seth's hips, his cock now free to the air- hard and already leaking at the tip and fucking mouth watering. Roman had half a mind to turn Seth around, kneel down and take him in his mouth as far as he could go, wanting the soreness that would come to his jaw and throat and knowing that it was because Seth's dick had been in his mouth. That when they got out of this closet, he would have swallowed everything Seth had to give him.

Just the thought alone sent a thrill of anticipation over his body, but he reigned in the impulse.

"They're perfectly fucking normal, you- _fuck yeah_ -" Seth stuttered off into a deep moan, Roman's hands squeezing him at the base, stroking him hard and fast, before slowing down and twisting his wrist, his thumb moving over the slick head.

Roman could see the red head peeking out from his fist whenever he moved it back, the tremors in Seth's shoulders inciting him on even more, his hips now starting to push into the arch of Seth's back, grinding himself forward. It wasn't enough- not nearly enough for him, but just seeing Seth fucking his hand and pushing his cheek against the cool wall as his body grew tense in his hold appeased him. If he had planned this better, Roman would have brought some kind of lube with him, knowing that by this time his fingers would have been knuckle deep inside Seth, stretching him and taking what was willingly given to him.

Instead he settled for quickening his strokes, his grip getting even more slick as Seth's cock leaked- his short, gasped out moans urging Roman on. He peppered kisses all over Seth's neck, sucking another red bruise by the chord in his neck, hand now a blur over the proof of the other's desire.

"Seth," Roman muttered, the hand that had been holding Seth's hands up now wrapping around his chest instead, holding him close. He nosed at Seth's cheek, pressing an opened mouthed kiss to the skin there before moving to his lips once Seth turned to him. There was nothing clean about the kiss- saliva running down his chin, and tongues sliding against each other almost out of their mouths, "come on," he urged, "please, _please_ ," and it probably sounded more desperate than he wanted it to, but it had the desired effect.

With a moaned curse, and what sounded like a garbled version of Roman's name, Seth arched even more, his dick pulsing in Roman's still stroking fist, white coming out in thick spurts that coated Roman's long fingers and the wall in front of them.

Seth slumped back against him, a tilted smile coming to his lips. Still feeling himself throbbing, Roman brought his stained hand up- and making sure Seth was looking at him- licked at Seth's spent, indulging in long licks against his fingers. It was a shadow of having the real thing slide, but at the moment it was enough.

With a gentleness that contradicted his earlier roughness, Roman tucked Seth back into his too tight pants, turning the satiated man around and catching his slacked mouth in a sloppy kiss, the need in him demanding more.

"Let's get outta here, and find a proper bed somewhere," he said instead, stepping back and adjusting himself.

There was no complain- and no words at all from Seth really, except an agreeing hum and a hand pushing him out the door. Apparently round two was still on.

If anyone noticed the two of them coming out much more rumpled than when they came in, no one said anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this is not too horrible. I haven't written smut in I don't know how long. Ending is kinda rushed, I'm really terrible with those.


End file.
